


A Railing Away

by jpnxjcs



Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [6]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Sejun, JAHSTELL MAKES AN ENTRANCE-I mean appearance, Josh is a writer uwu, M/M, Sejosh™, Sejun is a freaking flirt, Sejun is a song writer hehe, they are each other's muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: The lives of neighbours JC and JP change when they least expect it.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun & Josh Cullen Santos
Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070990
Kudos: 6





	A Railing Away

“Josh, I swear on all things holy, you have the most boring life ever.” Stell tsked through the phone. Josh chuckled, voice hoarse and raspy from the cold.

“My life isn’t actually boring. Your life is just packed.”

“What kind of a counterargument is that?”

“Not a good one, I'm assuming. How's Justin?”

“He's always been moody so nothing much has changed-OW! MAHAL, MY GOD I'M KIDDING.” Josh laughed, closing the door to his balcony and letting the cool air of New York city whisper against his face.

“You're in trouble.” He teased, leaning against the railing.

“Ugh, he won't let me in,” he laughed again, hearing the pout in the younger’s voice. “How do you stop pregnant people from being mad at you?”

“I don't know, he's your husband.”

“Wow, thank you, Josh. Very helpful.”

“You're welcome.”

“Have you found a date yet?” the older groaned, softly hitting his head against the metal.

“Dates on Christmas are for loners.”

“You are a loner though.”

“Wow, fuck you too. Anyways, go and comfort your husband. Being mad won't be good for the bun in the oven.”

“Okay. See you when you get home.”

“Soon. Bye Stell.” 

It was only September but the air was cold and comforting, reminding Josh of home. He was there to find inspiration for his next book but not even the plot of the story is started.

He was losing time and he knew it. He only had until January, or else, he'd lose the opportunity.

Which was why he was confused. On a normal day, he wouldn’t have any problems with coming up with anything. But at this moment, for some reason, he didn’t have an inspiration.

He needed a muse.

“Penny for your thoughts, dear neighbour?” he jumped, turning to his left where the voice came from.

“O-oh. Hi. I didn’t notice you there.” The stranger chuckled, the sounds similar to the tune of a guitar, sending vibrations down to Josh's southern regions.

“It's okay. I was just observing the stars. And then you came out so my attention was shifted to you.”

“Is that so?” Flirting wasn't new to him but why was he shy?

And that was only when he took the time to observe the stranger. He had long hair up to his neck and if you saw him from afar, you'd think that he was a girl.

Well, he looked like a girl, to say the least. From where he was standing he saw that the beautiful stranger had a slim body and hot damn, he had nice legs.

A deep, sexy chuckle brought his eyes back up to meet the stranger's, noticing the playful smirk on his lips.

“Like what you see?” Josh felt his pants tightening but he ignored it, smirking at him.

“Well well, stranger. You don't even know me and yet, here you are, trying to charm my pants off.”

“Is it working?”

“Try harder.”

“Josh Cullen Santos, twenty-seven, born in Imus, Cavite is a famous author known for his fantasy meets modern world works, with a muse being the lead and center of the story.”

“Did you stalk me, or did you just memorize that?”

“What do you think?”

“Mildly impressive. But if you really do want to charm my pants off, you're gonna have to try harder, sexy.” He chuckled as he heard the other groan, walking back into his apartment.

He woke up early the next day, taking his coffee and chilling (quite literally) on his balcony.

“Looks like Mr. Author is up early this morning.”

“Good morning to you too, sexy.”

“Oof, and there he goes. And you say I'm the one trying to charm your pants off. More like you'll be the one falling for me in the nick of time.”

“You wish.”

But two, rapid months later, he ate everything he said. 

After a week of talking with Paulo, he asked if the younger male could be his muse for his next story. He thankfully agreed, under the condition that Josh would be his inspiration for his next mini album.

It sounded fair at that time and everything was going smoothly until Josh got up to the point where he realized that he needed to sketch the cover of his book.

And most of his covers involved nude men and/or women.

“Yeah, you're screwed.” Justin told him as he called that morning.

“What the hell am I going to do?”

“I don't know, Santos. You tell me.”

“Justin, for fuck's sake.”

“Is he attractive?”

“Very.”

“Sexy?”

“STELL.”

“Is he, though?”

“Jah, not you too.”

“I'm pregnant and there are still times when I'm horny, let me be. Now is this Paulo edible or not?” he thought back to when he started sketching the younger male.

His slim waist, his gently defined abs, his sinfully long legs, and damn, the fact that his eyes basically seduced him from across the room made him want to wipe that smirk off of his pretty face.

“Paging Josh Cullen Santos?”

“Sorry. You were saying?”

“Is this Paulo really that edible that you're already fantasizing about him?”

“Edi- oh, for fuck's sake, why am I talking to the two of you?”

“Because we're your only friends.”

“Fuck off.” Josh laughed, shaking his head. They talked for a little bit more until he heard his lullaby calling him from his balcony.

“I gotta go. Love you two.”

“Bye. Haul your ass home already.”

“In a few months, Jah. I promise.” And with that, he ended the call, going out to his balcony and smiling once he saw who he was looking for.

“Hey there, kulot.”

“Hey, tiny. Have you eaten yet?”

“Earlier. You?”

“I'm already full just by looking at you, baby.” Josh shook his head, still smiling.

This was how it always had been between the two of them. Just.. joking around and flirting with each other.

It was harmless. Or so he thought.

🌭🌭🌭

🌭: hey

🌭: my friend is hosting a Christmas party on 24th

🌭: wanna come with me??

Josh thought about it. They spent the entirety of November in Josh re-doing his sketches and Sejun writing and re-writing songs.

They've also pulled all-nighters, either by themselves or by camping on their balconies, despite the freezing air.

No matter how much he tried to stop himself, he just couldn’t help but fall even more for him.

He can't really count on one hand how many times he's watched the younger male sleep.

No, he just wasn’t falling. He was already in love.

🍢: sure

🍢: you might need a babysitter

🌭: har har

🌭: dress nicely

🌭: nice enough for my eyes only

🍢: yes sir

And that’s exactly what he did. Mentally thanking Justin and Stell for being fashionable, he chose a black polo and beige pants that hugged him in all the right places. He left a few buttons open and even sprayed a dab of perfume, fixing his hair before finally walking out of his door.

“Barbeque?” he turned to his right and saw the man he had fallen in love with standing outside his own door, staring at him.

“Kulot.” He breathed out, a warm feeling spreading on his chest. The younger regained his composure and held out a hand, inviting.

“Shall we?” they grinned, walking hand in hand to the apartment where the party was being held.

This was the first time they've ever had physical contact. Everything felt new to the both of them. Each brush of their fingers, every time their hips would collide against each other, and even each breath.

But the one thing that caused something to snap inside both of them was when they danced.

Everyone was on the floor, having the time of their lived, but Josh and Paulo both felt different.

“Wanna get out of here?” Paulo whispered, pulling him closer.

“Oh, hell yes.” And they ran out of there as fast as their legs could go.

It seemed that Josh had barely even closed the door to his apartment before Paulo had captured his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss and it seemed that Josh had barely even time to catch up to how his mouth moved before Paulo was already pushing them into his bedroom.

“Make love to me, Josh. Let me experience how it feels to have you inside me and biting me as you thrust your hips against mine. Make.. love.. to me.. Josh..” Paulo whispered in his lowest bedroom voice possible, biting the smaller's earlobe.

After stripping them of their clothing, Josh began his worship on the younger’s body, trailing and leaving marks in his neck, down his chest and abdomen until he reached the taller’s pelvis.

“Look at you. Already a mess and I haven’t even done anything.” He ran his thumb over the sensitive slit, emitting a raspy whine from the younger male.

“S-stop t-teasing.. p-please..” he gasped as the older continued with his actions, pumping him faster.

“Alright, baby. What do you want?”

“G-God, just- hnggh.. j-just f-fuck me..”

“Okay. Okay, I got you.” But as his hand slipped in between the younger’s legs to prepare him, the latter made a disapproving noise, shaking his head.

“I already did it this morning.” Josh was shocked, but was soon replaced with a seductive smirk as he hovered above the younger, playing with his nipples.

“Well then, it looks like you've had a busy morning?” despite the position they were in, Paulo managed to chuckle.

“I did – o-oh my fucking god..” he gasped as the older male slowly slid into him.

“Fucking hell, Paulo..” Josh grunted, gently lapping up the marks he previously left on the younger’s skin.

“F-fuck, move!”

“So bossy..” Josh pulled out until only the head remained and slammed back in, making the both of them groan.

“H-holy f-fuck..” Paulo panted, knuckles turning white at how tight he was gripping the sheets. Josh pistoned his hips in an inhuman pace, savouring each delicious moan that slipped from the younger's throat.

“Fuck whatever our neighbours will think. Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours, baby.”

.-.

Josh woke up to an empty bed the following morning, almost making him frown, but the inviting sound of his lullaby playing from the corner of the room proved his assumptions wrong.

Wrapping a blanket around his waist, he stood up and hugged the other from behind, leaving soft kisses on his neck.

“Good morning, barbeque.”

“Good morning indeed.” He took the guitar, resting it against the wall and straddling the younger's lap, arms loosely hooked around his neck.

“Did you sleep well?” Paulo asked him, running his fingers through the older’s soft locks.

“Hmm.. I wouldn’t say that the sleep was necessarily fun, but the night before was amazing.” Paulo huffed, his cheeks tinted a shade of pink.

“Hey,” Josh gently tilted his chin, pressing a soft kiss against his chapped lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And for that moment, the new lovers let the rest of the world fall and fade away, enjoying their little peace and quiet.

Their meeting was quite laughable, but since it was what brought them to where they were, Josh couldn’t help but be thankful.

He finally found the love of his life.


End file.
